Hello, I Love You
by itsrosiesturn
Summary: Kurt has been seeing Blaine for just over two weeks now, and he's happy to be with him; yet, they haven't been together as much as he has liked. When Blaine finally asks him to breadstix, Kurt does whatever he can to meet him, even lying to dad...


Hello, I Love You...

'Live Band Night at Breadstix.' Kurt's phone buzzed in his hand at three in the afternoon as he was going his daily cleansing routine, 'sounds like fun, wanna go? I'll reserve us a table near the front if you do, so we can sing along to everything.'

Kurt smiled, his moist lips parting slightly to reveal his pearly white teeth inside his mouth. 'I would love to, but it's movie night with dad and I finally got him to watch Pride and Prejudice with me.' Kurt started to type. What was he thinking? Dad, who I see everyday, or my gorgeous boyfriend who only see's me when he calls to arrange something. Ever since Kurt had moved back to McKinley, it'd been hard for him and Blaine to see each other as much. Blaine's dad had been keeping him away from Kurt as much as he could, until Blaine had told him he had the right to see him. But they were managing, just like any ordinary couple did – they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

He sighed, cancelling the message and locking the phone. He really wanted to go, but his dad had been wanting some quality dad-and-son bonding time – Kurt knew Blaine would neither be allowed or want to come to that event. But he could have a night with dad anytime, most nights he never even heard from Blaine – and they needed to catch up.

It'd been almost two weeks since Blaine had first kissed him and they had officially started dating. Since then, they had only seen each other twice – once by total mistake they'd run into each other at the mall and had decided to get lunch, and the other was more of a job than a date – Blaine had been asked to deliver some packages for his dad, so Kurt agreed to come along and help out.

Kurt re-opened his message, pressed 'reply' and typed, 'it's on, i'll be there at six.' He wanted to add 'I love you,' but he wondered if it would sound weird, so he left it, pressing send. Kurt smiled at the screen and looked at the clock – two and a bit hours to get ready and walk down to Breadstix. It should be just enough time to prepare myself, he thought, starting for the door to his tidy and organised bedroom. First, he had to deal with dad.

Kurt twisted the dull brass handle and opened the door, walking out into the corridor and down the stairs. Dad will probably be in the lounge with a beer, he thought as he jumped off the last step and onto the floor. As Kurt had thought, his father was in the lounge, sitting on the sofa with Carole lying on his lap and Finn sitting in the armchair. Kurt sprang into the front room and sat on the back of the sofa.

"Hey, uhm dad," Kurt began, kicking his legs in front of him, "Blaine just texted and said he wanted to take me to Breadstix tonight – they've got a live band on." He added, rocking forwards and backwards before getting back off the sofa and stood up behind Finn.

"Mhmm. Yeah, Kurt." Burt replied, taking a sip of his beer, still staring at the TV screen.

"Does that mean I can go?" Kurt questioned happily, smiling and figiting.

"Go where?" His father replied, turning his attention to his son, rather than the drama series Carole was watching.

"Breadstix. With Blaine." Kurt repeated, tapping his foot.

Finn turned his head and raised his eye brows, asking, "So you two are going out now?"

Kurt nodded slowly at Finn and he turned his head back to the TV, sipping his cola.

"I think it sounds like a great idea, Kurt." Carole mentioned, sitting up and straightened out her hair, "I think it's good that you and Blaine spend time to-"

"But isn't it our boy-bonding thing tonight?" Burt interrupted, putting his empty can on the side table and turning on the small lamp there. "You missed it last time, remember."

Kurt sighed, "We can re-schedule it for thursday or something, dad. This is the first time i'm going to go on a _proper_ date with, Blaine. Please. Just this once!"

Burt pushed off from the sofa and walked towards Kurt. He stopped a metre away from him and stared down.

"Kurt, we need this. You, me _and_ Finn. You can call that Blaine kid tomorrow or something, when we're not busy."

Kurt put his hands on his hips and glared. "It won't be live band night tomorrow dad! Blaine might not even be _able_ to go on a date tomorrow! Please!"

Finn turned to face them and said, "You did organise this thing, Kurt. I mean, I wasn't for the whole 'bonding' thing, but to go back on the night, that's out man."

Kurt stared at Finn with his killer 'shut up' look, and he just turned away. Great, now i have to cancel the date with Blaine for this lame night with dad, He thought.

"Finn's right, Kurt. Tell Blaine i'm sorry too, kid." He tapped Kurt's shoulder before walking past him and into the kitchen to fetch another beer from the fridge.

Kurt grumbled and ran back up the stairs to his bedroom and leapt onto the bed, grabbed his phone and hung upside down. It was so unfair. Carole said he could go... So why couldn't he? Stupid Finn for mentioning I organised the night and picked the movie... he thought, unlocking his phone to view the new message from Blaine.

'Can't wait to see you tonight. Six tonight, Breadstix, table five. It's going to be great and you'll be amazing as ever.'

Kurt smiled and sat back up, re-sculpting his hair into place. He sighed and got up to look in his wardrobe. He would be seeing Blaine tonight and he knew just how to go to the date _and_ avoid the boring night. He'd have to play ill and he knew the perfect way to do it.

Kurt walked over to his dresser and sat on his white chair – he had a white foundation somewhere that he had brought for Rachel, but he had forgotten to give it to her when he went round hers for the sleepover that week. That would make him look pale and peaky. As for the rest of his face, he had a special oil to make your skin moist. If he put that over the foundation, it would look like he was sweating – gross, but believeable. As for the rest of the whole act, he'd just have to play sick and as soon as his dad left him in peace, he'd be out to breadstix.

It took Kurt twenty-five minutes to perfect his 'sick-child' look and he was amazed at how ill he looked. His dad would believe him easily. Kurt had been heating his forehead with his hairdryer in case his temperature was taken and it burned like hell. Here we go, he thought. Show time.

Kurt got into his bed and fake coughed twice, before calling out to his dad. Burt came up the stairs and into his room. At the first sight of Kurt, he recoiled and then he edged towards him.

"K-kurt, are you feeling okay?" He asked, worriedly.

Kurt shook his head and coughed again. It was working! Just a matter of time before he's gone. Burt touched Kurt's head and took his hand away quickly.

"Your forehead is boiling, Kurt. I think you're ill. You'd, um, best stay in bed. Me and Finn will watch a film while you're up here tonight. Make sure you call if you need anything, okay?" He asked. Kurt nodded and Burt nodded back too, before leaving the room quickly, shutting the door tightly.

Kurt waited until he heard the sound of footsteps on the floor downstairs before jumping out of bed and rubbing off the substances on his face with cotton buds.

He actually believed me! He thought happily, singing in his head. Now, to get ready for the date. Kurt knew _exactly_ what to wear tonight! His best white prada coat and skin-tight jeans. Perfect.

By five-forty, Kurt had gotten ready for the date and was looking amazing. The only problem he hadn't thought about was how to exit the house without dad, Carole and Finn noticing; the only way to do that was exit through his window, even though he hated the idea. Kurt lifted up the white-fraimed window all the way up, then he knew the family had started the movie and swung himself out, before shutting it behind him. There was a drainpipe beside him which he could climb down, so he got a grip of it and slid down like a firefighter's pole. When his feet touched the ground, he knealt on the ground listening out for anyone, and when no-one came, he stood up and walked past the front door- just as it opened and Finn came out with a rubbish bag.

Kurt froze and so did Finn. He just stared at his step-brother and put a finger to his lips. Finn whispered: "What are you doing? Are you not ill after all?" Kurt shook his head and replied: "I'm off to Breadstix. Just keep him away from my room and _please_ don't tell. Please."

Finn sighed and nodded, placing the bag into the bin and returning to the house so Kurt could hurry off. He had just enough time to walk to the resturant, and it was only five minutes away.

It was freezing cold and by the time Kurt reached Breadstix he felt like an icicle. He looked amazing, but it possibly wasn't the best choice of clothing. As he entered the resturant he spotted Blaine straight away – handsome and he shone under the lights. Kurt smiled and then quickly hid behind a pot-plant to check how he looked in his portable mirror. His hair had gotten a little scruffy, so he quickly re-sculptured it into his usual neat style just as something behind him said: "We sitting here are we?"

Kurt let out a yelp and fell backwards, but a hand caught him before he hit the ground, pulling him up. Kurt rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times before the blurriness went away to reveal, Blaine. He looked even more amazing up-close.

"Uh, hey. Um, I was just..." Kurt tried to explain, but couldn't find the right words.

"You were looking in the mirror. I saw you, fixing your already perfect hair. Seriously, you look amazing tonight, Kurt." Blaine breathed, "Now, uhm, lets take our seat, yeah? Before the people here think we've left already."

He held out his hand towards Kurt, who looked around before taking it. They walked to the table together and sat down across from one another. For the first minute, they just looked at each other. Blaine thought Kurt looked amazing, and Kurt thought exactly the same.

"Well, this is kinda... awkward." Blaine laughed, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his forehead like he did after they first kissed. Kurt took a breath and replied: "Yeah. You have no idea."

Blaine looked at Kurt and tilted his head before asking: "Why? What's the matter? Don't you want to be here?"

"I do! I really do, I mean, yeah I-"

"Woah, hold up, you're talking jibberish now, Kurt. It's adorable."

Kurt smiled at him. He loved him so much it was unbelievable. He'd tell him at the end of the night – right now was important.

"I'm adorable? Really? How many times have I heard _that_ before?" He laughed, shaking his head slightly. "You're amazing, Blaine."

The corner of Blaine's mouth turned up and he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Wow. A compliment from, Kurt! I'm impressed. Now, food, drink. What we actually came here for." Blaine chirped, looking around for a waitor or waitress to serve them.

"Why are you so surprised? I've always thought you were amazing. Even when you thought I wasn't adorable. _Remember_?"

Blaine looked back at Kurt as a short waitress with long blonde hair approached their table with a notepad and pen in her hands.

"How could I ever forget?" He winked, turning fully back to Kurt.

The waitress stood at the foot of the table and tapped her pen on the notepad in sync with her foot tap. She was chewing gum and wearing the most awful black sleeve-less top that did not match her trousers at all. She sighed and asked Kurt and Blaine whats they wanted. Kurt quickly fumbled with the menu and chose to have a seven up and meatballs.

Blaine smiled at him as he ordered. Kurt's dimples are the most adorable thing, he thought, until he heard a loud 'ahem' from beside him. He blinked and realised Kurt had finished ordering a few minutes ago and he'd been staring at him the whole time.

"Are you _going_ to order?" The waitress asked rudely.

"Uhm, yeah sorry, I was just, uhm," he looked from the waitress to Kurt then back again, "I was just thinking. I'll have the same as him I guess, but instead of seven up, i'll have a pepsi. Thanks"

"Whatever." The waitress scribbled down the order and walked off. Blaine shook his head and laughed.

"What was that you were saying about awkward?" Kurt teased. "You were staring at me for like five minutes. It was, kinda creepy, but cute."

"Really? That's cute? She didn't believe my excuse did she?" Blaine coughed.

"Well, uhm, thinking is kind of a lame excuse."

"I'd like to see you do better." He winked, and Kurt hit his arm playfully, before holding his hand tight. Blaine smiled and rubbed his thumb along Kurt's palm.

The waitress soon returned with their drinks and a piece of paper on the tray; once she'd placed them on the table, she just looked at the boy's hands.

"Damn. You're gay." She looked at Blaine. "I was going to totally give you my number." She groaned, walking off, back into the kitchens. The boys eyes met and Kurt let go of his hand to get something from his coat.

"Well..." Kurt said.

"Well, indeed. She didn't guess, and before you ask or worry, she wouldn't be my type." Blaine mentioned, looking at Kurt.

"What would be your type then?" Kurt gave up looking for his phone in his coat pocket and just sat back, taking a sip from his drink.

"You of course. Just because you're adorable, doesn't mean you can't be half dumb sometimes." Blaine joked, grabbing his glass and taking a swig. Kurt shrugged, smiling; he noticed that to his left, the live band were beginning to set up and were going to take song requests from the audience.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, who was also staring at the five band-members. The girl on lead vocal was short and had flaming red hair in a shaggy cut, suiting her face-shape. The other four boy members on drum, bass and guitars were all relitively tall with dark hair and wide faces.

"You want to request a song?" Kurt asked Blaine, leaning on his hand, his elbow resting on the table. He looked Blaine in the eye as he said it and he nodded, adding: "I know just the one."

Blaine got up from the table, smiling and walked over the the band, who were just about ready to play. Kurt watched as the lead singer leant down and Blaine spoke into his ear. The singer nodded, smiled and spoke into the microphone: "We have a request. Here's our first song – Fast Car; Tracy Chapman."

Blaine spun and walked back to the table as the song was played. Kurt smiled, shocked at this song choice.

"I-I love this song! How did you know?" Kurt tapped the table and Blaine sat down, grabbing the glass and laughing.

"I heard you in your room the other day when I came by to help Burt with his tyres on his car. You were really singing it, Kurt."

Kurt blushed, leaning on his hands. He straightened his hair back into place and explained, "Mum used to play it on record. I'd dance around the living room with her."

Blaine tilted his head sympothetically. He reached out for Kurt's hand, taking it in his own.

"You miss her... I'm so sorry."

Kurt shook his head, shrugged and leant back in his seat. He spotted in the corner of his eye that the girl who had served them earlier was bringing their food (very slowly) to the table, whilst dancing to the song the band were playing.

"Your food. Meatballs. Enjoy." She huffed, dropping the plates in front of them and walking off without looking back at them.

"Smells divine." Blaine said, looking back up from the food to Kurt and picked up his knife and fork, which were lying neatly beside the plate.

Kurt nodded and stabbed a bunch of pasta with the fork, taking a small bite of it. He heard a small laugh across the table – Blaine was laughing into his hand.

"What?" Kurt swallowed, putting the fork back down, "What's so funny?"

"Just the way you put all that pasta in your mouth in one go." he smiled, taking a bite himself, "It's as If you haven't eaten in weeks."

"I missed lunch," Kurt explained, shrugging, "I couldn't decide what to wear, and when I went downstairs, Dad said it was half two."

"Why am I not surprised?" Blaine winked, Kurt slapping his hand playfully.

Blaine and Kurt sat back and watched the Musicians play the next song, and smiled at each other in adoration. At that moment, Kurt looked down at his arm, noticing his watch. Crap, he thought. It was 7:15 already. He had to go, and fast.


End file.
